1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a housing for a hearing device of the type having a battery bay that is supported on the housing and can be moved into an open position and a closed position; a projection that is permanently attached to the housing; and a securing element to prevent a movement of the battery bay. As used herein a hearing device means any sound-outputting system that can be worn on or in the ear or on the head, in particular a hearing system, a headset, a headphones and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hearing aids are wearable hearing devices that serve to assist hearing impaired persons. In order to accommodate numerous individual needs, different designs of hearing devices are provided, such as behind-the-ear hearing devices (BtE), hearing devices with external earpiece (RIC: receiver in the canal) and in-the-ear hearing devices (ItE), as well as concha hearing devices or canal hearing devices, for example (ITE, CIC). The hearing devices listed as examples are worn on the outer ear or in the auditory canal. Moreover, bone conduction hearing devices, implantable or vibro-tactile hearing devices are commercially available. Stimulation of the damaged hearing anatomy ensues either mechanically or electrically.
Hearing devices in principle have basic components that include an input transducer, an amplifier and an output transducer. The input transducer is normally a sound receiver (for example a microphone) and/or an electromagnetic receiver (for example an induction coil). The output transducer is most often realized as an electroacoustic transducer (for example miniature speaker) or as an electromechanical transducer (for example bone conduction earpiece). The amplifier is typically integrated into a signal processing unit. This basic design is shown in FIG. 1 in the example of a behind-the-ear hearing device. One or more microphones 2 to receive the sound from the environment are installed in a hearing device housing 1 to be worn behind the ear. A signal processing unit 3 that is likewise integrated into the hearing device housing 1 processes the microphone signals and amplifies them. The output signal of the signal processing unit 3 is transferred to a speaker or earpiece 4 that outputs an acoustic signal. The sound is possibly transmitted to the eardrum of the device wearer via a sound tube that is fixed in the auditory canal with an otoplastic. The power supply of the hearing device, and in particular that of the signal processing unit 3, ensues from a battery 5 that is likewise integrated into the hearing device housing 1.
Hearing devices normally have a battery bay in which the hearing device battery is housed. This battery bay can most often be pivoted out from the hearing device housing. In an open position of the battery bay, the battery can be removed from the battery bay. In the closed position of the battery bay, the battery bay is pivoted into the housing and the battery has contact with the hearing device electronics.
In many cases the battery bay has a small projection whose purpose is to make it possible to open the battery bay simply with a fingernail. However, the unintentional or unwanted opening of the battery bay of a hearing device should be prevented. This is necessary in order to prevent a small child from possibly swallowing the battery located in the battery bay.
Hearing devices are known in which a force of less than 10 N is sufficient to open the battery bay. This known solution consists of a latch that can be displaced in the axial direction with the aid of a small screwdriver, which latch is mounted on an axle. The latch and the axle are part of the battery bay, which also accommodates the battery. The latch engages one of two housing pins that can also be used to switch the hearing device on and off by means of the battery bay.